


Party Like It’s Your 21st Birthday… Oh Wait, It Is!

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Casablanca Plaza [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, Poison (US Band), Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Arcades, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Chaos, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: sebastian has his birthday party at a trampoline park… what could possibly go wrong?!
Series: Casablanca Plaza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Party Like It’s Your 21st Birthday… Oh Wait, It Is!

***third person***

whenever there’s a birthday in skidz, you better believe everyone makes a show out of it. but this wasn’t just any birthday: it was sebastian’s 21st birthday. his coworkers knew what an important milestone this was, so they decked out the place! two balloons shaped like the numbers 2 and 1 sat beside the counter. the letters from marquee sign hanging from the ceiling were changed to spell out “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BAZ!!!”. there were streamers and more balloons hanging from the sign as well.

snake was going through the closing routine for skidz. rachel and scotti were probably messing around on the first floor. sebastian was at the register, helping out the last customers of the day. he was clad in a blue tshirt that said [“dick the birthday boy”.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.kym-cdn.com%2Fentries%2Ficons%2Foriginal%2F000%2F027%2F785%2FScreen_Shot_2018-12-03_at_11.30.17_AM.jpg&t=Y2FmM2IwZWFhMDdjOWRkMGYzNDUxN2ZlZDIwNDFjY2IzNDEzNDc3ZixiNmUyYzI3ZWZkNmRlNzI1YWNhNzQzMWU0NjM3NTY2OGQ5ZTkyZjc1&ts=1597416474) rob was on the other side of the counter, being his usual mary sunshine self. 

“hi, everybody!” ameera beydoun, a lebanese girl from baby-o records, popped into the store. her hands were behind her back. "and happy birthday, sebastian!” she handed a small, bright blue gift bag to the birthday boy.

“thank you so much!” he was going to have a peek, but instead asked, “do you mind if i open it now?”

“well, there’s no point in waiting!” sebastian opened the bag, and looked inside. 

“stickers!!” sebastian gasped. he took out three sheets of assorted stickers. scratch and sniff, lisa frank, holographic ones; all of his favorites! “oh my god, thanks so much!” he reached over the counter and gave ameera a hug. 

“aww, it’s no problem!” she wasn’t really expecting a hug, but she was glad she got one. “so, did you have a nice night?“

"if you enjoy getting up to pee every five minutes, then _yes,_ i had a _wonderful_ night!” sebastian joked, “because i drank two liters of hawaiian punch all by myself!“ he boasted as he leaned on the counter.

"you sound way too enthusiastic about that.” knowing sebastian, doing weird stuff is a common occurrence for him.

“but, it was for a good cause!” the birthday boy placed the gift bag with his other presents he got during the day. “remember my party: Sebastian’s Funtastic 21st Birthday Bounce Partay Extravaganza?“

"oh, _that.”_ ameera muttered.

“you’re still welcome to join us!” sebastian went into the closet and grabbed his leather jacket.

“i’d love to, but i have class first thing in the morning tomorrow.” the last thing ameera needed right now is to party until god knows when. "anyway, why did you drink all that fruit punch?“

"i’m spiking it.” a shit eating grin spread across baz’s face.

 _“what?!”_ the girl backed away from the counter. “so, you’re bouncing drunk?”

“it’s a school night, the place’s probably going to be empty.” sebastian zipped said jacket over his unintentionally inappropriate shirt.

“i hope so.” ameera started to head out the door. “guess i’ll see you tomorrow! if you’re too hungover to come in, i’ll see you friday!” she left with a skip in her step. 

“let’s get out of here!” snake cheered as turned off the “open” neon sign. 

“FUCK YES!” sebastian jumped over the counter, and ran out of the store.

“party time!” rob followed rather slowly, but still around the same pace as seb. snake just decided to walk it.

the three would meet up with tommy, slash, scotti and rachel, luna, and the poisonous novelties boys in the parking lot. 

“WHO’S READY TO PARTY, PARTY PEOPLE?!” sebastian screamed as he walked out the entrance. the crowd of party guests cheered in response. everyone started to gather around the man of the hour. “alright, does everyone know where this place is?” a chorus of “yeah”s were spread among the crowd. “good, now let’s GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED!!!” everyone ran to their own cars and drove off. 

sebastian, as usual, wanted to ride with his chaotic crüe: him, tommy, slash, and rikki! their preferred mode of transportation was a dodgy white van of tommy’s. "property of the chaotic crüe" was spray painted on the back window. 

_6:23pm_

the van pulled into sky high indoor fun park, the party venue! it was basically chuck e cheese, but with trampolines and reasonably priced food. everyone got inside and as predicted, the place was a ghost town. there seemed to be only one person running things: a ghastly, raven haired, teenage girl who looked like she wanted to end it all.

“hi, my name is sebastian bach, i’m here for my party?” baz switched from his party animal scream to a soft speaking voice.

“set your cake down on that table, put your shoes in the cubbies, and don’t do anything stupid.” 

“why, thank you…” sebastian bent down to look at the girl’s name tag, “- emily!” Sebastian’s Funtastic 21st Birthday Bounce Partay Extravaganza was now in swing! sky high had obstacle courses, jungle gyms, ball pits, a tiny arcade area, and trampolines as far as the eye could see! it was only the finest glorified playground in all of patterstown!

rob and slash checked out the selection of arcade games. “oh my god, they have buzzy buzzy bee?!” gasped rob. “slash, do have like, 75 cents i could borrow?” he asked the curly haired man. 

“knock yourself out.” slash gave him a handful of spare quarters, to rob’s delight. 

“i used to play this game all the time when i was younger, but i was so bad at it!” rob babbled on as he put a few coins in the slot. “you should talk to izzy and see if he’ll add it to overjoysticked!” 

“nah, he probably wouldn’t,” slash propped himself up in the seat of some racing game. “not retro enough, or something like that.”

cc was happily swimming in the ball pit, while bobby sat on the edge. “this is so gross…” he complained as he gently kicked a ball into the air.

“it’s a play place, that’s the point!” the platinum blonde saw nothing wrong with being submerged in filth.

“but kid germs- AAH!” 

“YOINK” suddenly, cc pulled bobby into the ball pit by his ankle! he wasn’t hurt, but that still made his skeleton jump out of his skin.

rachel and luna were peacefully bouncing on a trampoline in the corner. their idea of fun didn’t quite add up to baz’s standards, but they still had a good time.

after an hour, it was time for cake and pizza! emily brought out a lighter, and began lighting the candles. she was going to cue in the guests to sing happy birthday, but was stopped. “no singing, let’s just have cake!” sebastian exclaimed before blowing out the candles.

_*roughly 45 minutes later*_

sebastian never thought that all the punch would be gone before they got back to playing. turns out, tommy snitched and told everyone that the drinks were spiked. baz actually didn’t mind him spoiling the surprise. the only people who didn’t drink it were rachel, who stayed sober for luna, and rob, who doesn’t even like fruit punch.

rachel and luna decided to stay at the table. luna leaned into rachel’s shoulder. he looked down at his baby and ran his fingers through her multicolored hair. rob was _still_ trying to beat buzzy buzzy bee. however, everyone else was running recklessly out of control! if you looked up “pandemonium” in the dictionary, ‘Sebastian’s Funtastic 21st Birthday Bounce Partay Extravaganza’ would be the definition.

bret and scotti were chasing each other around the building at top speed. slash fell asleep on one of the trampolines, but no one seemed to notice. snake, cc, and bobby were racing each other in the obstacle course. meanwhile, in the jungle gym, tommy somehow managed to get his lanky ass stuck in a tube slide. him and sebastian were tied for drunkest person in the room. baz was aimlessly stumbling around; his tshirt was tied up in a crop top, and was sweating like a pig in july! 

_happyyyyy birthdayyy tooo me!_

_happy fffucking birthday to meeee!_

"uh oh…” rachel pointed at a pregnant woman, six months or so, coming in with her two children. the son looked to be around five, and the daughter was still in diapers.

_aND ALL YOU NONBIRTHDAY BITCHES can ssSUCK ON MY PEEHoleee_

_happybirthdaytome, YAAAYYY_

he managed to slur out the rest of the song, before promptly puking into a trash can.

“um, hello?!” the woman yelled, referring to the casablanca gang of drunken idiots. she stormed over to the party area, where rachel and luna were sitting. “i’m not sure if you noticed, but this is a family friendly establishment!”

“don’t you have, like, school tomorrow?” snake giggled.

“stupid punks with your long hair and tight pants…” the irate mother spat out. “will you stop that?!” while everyone else looked genuinely frightened, bret and cc were cracking up!

“the kids seem to like it.” scotti gestured to the young boy who was laughing at their antics.

“like it?! you were running around like a pack of wild animals! they were _terrified_ of you!!” the woman whipped her head around and pointed at emily. “excuse me!” 

“yes, ma'am?” she went to the mother’s side.

“is alcohol allowed here?!” she practically barked.

“no ma’am, alcohol is not permitted anywhere in play area.” emily confirmed, rolling her eyes as she did so.

“that’s bogus!!” yelled slash.

“you both need to leave the premises.” 

“what?! why?!” now bobby started to get snappy!

“because your party ended five minutes ago-” emily turned to the small family, “and unfortunately, we close at 8:30.” the woman’s face started going red, as if she was about to pop. she remained silent, and led her kids out in a huff. “i don’t get paid enough for this shit…” emily mumbled as she walked away. the boys didn’t put up a fight, and cleaned up their party area. 

“i’ll never forget you, emily!” rikki drunkenly giggled. the teenage girl discretely slipped him the finger.

“i’m sorry that karen had to ruin the fun.” bobby gave baz one last hug before heading out.

“well, it could’ve been a lot worse, that’s for sure!” he sounded exhausted, but still had enough energy in him to steal the rest of the cake to share with his boys. sebastian dragged himself into the van; this time, tommy was in the passenger seat. as soon as he sat in the seat, seb was out like a light.

“slash’s driving for me.” said tommy, “ ‘m so wasted…” believe it or not, slash was only buzzed. he just had half a cup of hard punch. all of a sudden, rikki removed the lid to the cake, and dug his hands right in! “ewww, rikkiii!” tommy chuckled.

“good cake, though!” rikki laughed with his mouth full.

slash pulled out of the parking lot, and began to drive everyone home. was there a chance that anyone would remember a single thing that happened? hell no! were they happy that sebastian had an amazing birthday anyway? you bet they were!


End file.
